


Silver and Blue

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Pegging, cause these two are just like that, ridiculously tender emotional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Ashley just wants Sal to see himself the way she sees him...Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 19: Hate sex | Cockwarming |Mirror sex
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Silver and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Awful lot of pegging in this challenge. Don't know what to tell you all; I loves me some femdom.

"What do you think?"

Sal tilted his head to the side. "I think...it looks like me." 

A light smack to his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

They were in front of a large antique mirror. Ashley wore a purple lacy bra and a black strap-on; Sal wore absolutely nothing. Not even his prosthetic. 

"You look beautiful," she said, pressing a kiss to the scarred half of his face.

Sal slowly shook his head. His reflection looked sad. "I'm sorry...I just don't see it." 

Ashley slicked her way inside him, drawing out a long, low moan. "Let's see if we can change that, hmm?" She was determined to make him see just what she did when she looked at him. She removed her hands from his hips and gently took his own, guiding them to either side of the mirror. "Now hold on." She started up a slow rhythm; she wanted this to last for as long as possible.

"I..." Sal bit his lip as she slowly dragged the dildo out, only to slide it right back in. " _Ah_..." He closed his eyes, but was drawn out of the reverie by Ash tugging at a lock of hair. 

"No, no...none of that." She gently pulled her hips back. "Keep your eyes open. Focus on just how pretty you are right now." Because that's exactly what he was. The man she saw in the mirror was the most beautiful she'd ever seen, from his bright blue hair to his thick hips to every single one of his scars. 

He didn't agree or disagree. He didn't say anything; he just nodded and kept his eyes forward.

Ashley began thrusting in earnest. She'd figured out that it was ridiculously easy to get Sal off via anal stimulation; it was something she took advantage of whenever she could. Soon, he was pushing back to meet her thrusts. She kept glancing between the Sal's reflection in the mirror and the dildo slicking in and out of his hole. Between Sal's eye getting shiny and the sight of his spine curling as he tried to get her even deeper inside him.

He was a good sub; he went well with her inner domme. She hadn't told him not to touch himself as she fucked him from behind, but he kept his hands on the mirror's frame, anyway. His cheeks were growing flushed; his hair was sticking to his forehead and cheeks with sweat. All the while, he kept his eyes open, just as she'd told him. He stared at his reflection half-lidded and open-mouthed, panting as she had her way with him.

"Ash..." he moaned. "Ash, _please_..." Ashley wasn't sure what he was asking for; she just knew that she wanted to hear more. 

"Come on, Sally," she murmured in his ear. She nipped him there, teeth catching on one of his piercings. He whimpered at the feeling. "Come on..."

"Ash, please, I can't...I c..." There was a desperation in his voice; Ashley knew exactly what it meant.

"Shh..." She reached around, never stopping the movement of her hips, took hold, and started tugging. One, two, tree...

That did it. She smiled, pleased, as Sal witnessed his own orgasm face, easily one of the sweetest things she'd ever seen. He cried out, unusually shameless and loud, as she rode his body through the aftershocks, stroking and thrusting at the same time. 

"You see?" she asked as she spooned him. "Beautiful." 

"Mmm," he said, kissing the hand that had jerked him off. "I still don't know if I see what you do." She saw him smile in the mirror, and she couldn't help smiling alongside him. "But I think I'd be willing to do this again."


End file.
